1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to railway vehicles and in particular to a wear member for use between relatively movable components of a railway vehicle.
2. Prior Art Statement
The railway industry utilizes various types of wear members between relatively movable components thereof and one type of such wear member which has been used satisfactorily employs an ultra high molecular weight (UHMW) polymeric material for the purpose of providing the desired antifriction properties and such material is attached against a metal supporting material which supports the polymeric material throughout its entire area for optimum structural strength. An example, of such a wear member is disclosed in United States Patent application Ser. No. 27,340, filed Apr. 5, 1979 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,039. However, it would be desirable to provide such a wear member which has increased capability of withstanding high impact loads routinely encountered in railway car couplers, such as couplers designated by the Association of American Railroads as F-type interlocking couplers.